Time to End This Prank!
by Crazy Ninja Lover
Summary: Naruto. A eraser. A number. A nobody. The oposite of number XIII. He surches for who he is, and incounters others like him. Who is he... realy? An adopted story from Shikamaru Nara Lazy. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

~:Time to End This Prank :~

_This was originally an idea from Shikamaru Nara Lazy, that I adopted. So I'm going to try my hand at it XP. Tell me what you all think!_

CHAPTER ONE

Black Cat. Number XIII, of the feared and well known Chronos. He was remembered by his classic words, " Iv come to deliver some bad luck." I didn't know him, witch probably had to do with the fact that I'm his opposite.

We are so different, yet alike, in many ways. One? He had the choice to kill innocents… or not. I wasn't allowed that luxury. When I went on a mission, everyone who saw me… died.

The only person I knew, was Number I, Saphira Arks. My big sister. Well, former big sister.

The folder in my hands tell me… about me. I always thought I was nameless. An eraser. A secret number. Nothing. But apparently that's not true. I quote from said folder:

"Name: Naruto Kitsune

Number: XIV

Number placement: right side of back

Type: opposite

Opposite: XIII

Weapon: orichalcum gun, Zeus

Skill level: matching to XIII

Beginning age: 2

Oddities: XIV has some odd energy he can draw on when in need. It seems sometimes to be some sort of Tao, but is undetermined. He is immune to the cold or heat. "

Personally, I think between Black Cat and me, I would win. Still I cant get over the fact they didn't even tell me my name… so I decided to leave. Much like Train Heartnet did, a few months ago… but for my own reasons. But I as a curious, prankster, simply want to see the outside world. Besides I want to know how Chronos will react when someone with a will of there own finds out about there dirty little secrets.

Grinning I toss the folder into the trash can, walking out of the dark room I called home. Perhaps I might act as a sweeper. I might do anything. I might learn Tao and join the apostles of the star. I haven't a clue. So lets find Train first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_I'm back! Meaning I'm not dead! *crowd cheers and I bow* Thank you, thank you._

_Not one of my best chapters ever, but well I thought it could have gone worse… much worse. I still don't know what to do about the plot but I got some ideas, expect the Akatsuke and Orochimaru. By the way this is after the black cat anime series kind a sort a, its an AU so don't expect much of the original plot being there. Oh and sorry about any spelling errors you see, I tried my best with spell cheek and rereading it. _

_Remember to review and if you have an idea… please tell me! _

_This chapter idea came from _**Demonkira**_, Thank you! You saved this story from uncontinuism! *crowd cheers and throws roses* _

**Shikababy: **_I plan on Naruto being around 15 ish_

_Everyone who favored, reviewed, and all around liked this story, thank you! _

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

The cool night breeze played on my skin, ruffling my short blonde locks, while I walked around the city senses spread out searching for Train Heartnet. Intel told me he was last spotted in this town… yet I hadn't even got a sniff of him!

I sighed glancing up at the full moon and running a hand threw my hair. Continuing my walk my blue eyes, witch had always been able to see in the dark, flickered toward the shadows. Keeping my guard up.

CLANG!

I froze as the clash of a sword echoed around me, assaulting my sensitive ears. The mumble of yelling followed. Along with more sounds of fighting.

I started running.

BANG!

A gun… a gun that sounded a lot like Zeus. I picked up the speed, jumping up some crates to land on the roof to travel faster, looking for all the world like a flickering shadow.

"HAY LET GO! DAMN IT!" A yell reached my ears as I neared the fight.

BANG BANG BANG!

The sight that greeted me was… sad. A guy who couldn't have been any older than myself (15), seemed to be throwing fire balls at his enemy's. I couldn't get a good look at him because he moved to fast. However the small group that was fighting him were clearly visible, a man with distinct green hair in a dirty Wight tux, was out cold collapsed by a dented ally wall. A girl stood next to him, her eyes trying to watch the red eyed guys moves (yes the fireball spiter's eyes are red…), and failing epically. Her hair was long blond, and the tips looked like blades… the guy who was sparing off with red eyes, was fending him off with a gun.

Red eyes swooped in holding a katana and slicing at the brown hair's guys head, however he just barely blocked with his gun, creating the clanging sound I'd herd earlier.

Red eyes took a deep breath to throw a fire ball, and I knew gun guy wouldn't be able to move away in time. My body seemed to move on his own as I launched myself out of the shadows slamming into gun guy forcing him out of the way, just as red eyes let out the fire ball enveloping me in heat.

I smiled as the heat sizzled across my skin. It ended all to soon for my tastes, as the cool night are once again surrounded me. I turned slowly towards red eyes, studying him now that he had stopped. He had black spiky hair and was warring some sort of robe with this butt ugly purple rope tied around his waist. I gave him a ferial grin and turned toward gun guy.

Brown spiky hair, golden cat like eyes… and the gun Hades… Train.

I felt my breath catch in my thought in surprise… sadly that ended up on me choking on my spit and having a coughing fit…

Luckily it ended after a second, and I grabbed what shreds of pride I had left turning back to Mr. Red Eyes.

"Why don't you leave?" I asked quietly. Cocking my head to the side my icy blue eyes focused on Red eyes.

"He's my target." He sneered his red eyes flashing angrily.

"Well, I'm afraid your going to have to leave anyway, target or not." I said quite calmly given the situation.

"Hn" Red eyes grunted taking a deep breath and throwing a fire ball right at me. I didn't bother dodging and simply smiled at the heat.

"That wont work." I said once the fire decapitated. Red eyes growled and moved. He was faster than me, but only by a little. He swept his katana up than down attempting to slice me in half. Zeus was in my hand in a nanosecond, I braced myself blocking him, a shock wave from the force traveling threw my arm.

Red eyes jumped back landing only to have to move again as I shot.

However he wasn't fast enough, but I ended up hitting his shoulder instead of his heart. He yelled out dropping his katana. He gave me a glare, gave train a glare and retreated.

"Don't get killed. Ill be back" Red eyes growled out fading into the shadows. I blinked. That made sense.

"Well ok than" I said turning towards Train. I gave him a big fox like grin trying to telling him I wasn't an enimy.

"Uh" Train was speechless.

"Who are you" The girl asked walking forward her eyes guarded.

"Naruto Kitsune, at your service." I said cheerfully giving her a bow.

"And you are…?" I asked curiously.

"Eve." She replied blandly.

"That's Sven, and Train." She added pointing to the respective guys, after studying me for a moment.

"Ahh" I said nodding.

Train stood up, putting Hades back into his gun holder.

"Why did you help?" he asked suspiciously. I just shrugged, because when I had helped I didn't know it was Train. I was just there… I'm getting soft and its only been three days.

I desided to get to the point, I mean I did _not _want to lose my chance now that I found him.

" I'm and ex. Cronos member." I said bluntly…

Five, four, three, two, one…

"WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Welcome back. Thank you all for reading, loving, and reviewing! This is chapter three… obviously. I'm still not sure on the plot since it wont be following canon, at all so this is AU. Its after the Apostle's of the stare though so they wont be appearing. Instead this chapter is going to be in Sasuke's POV after the fight with Naruto. Its really short and not a must to the story. I wanted to mess around with it. Tell me if I should right in his POV More or not at all. REVIEW!_

(Sasuke's POV)

I couldn't believe I was forced to retreat. I failed my mission, and I had the advantage… until that Idiot came out of nowhere. Orochimaru wont be pleased and will most likely prolong my training… damn.

I continued to walk threw the dim hallway's toward Kabuto's chambers so he could heal me. Damn it.

I reached a door that looked a lot like all the other rotting door's in the underground hide out, and banged on it with my good arm. The one that was shot by that blond dobe was throbbing painfuly, reminding me how easily the tables were turned on me.

The door opened reveling the silver haired, glasses wearing medic.

"Ahh Sasuke-Kun, to what due I owe the pleasure to?" Kabuto asked sarcastically, flipping me off by pushing his glasses up. I scowled and gestured moodily to my throbbing shoulder.

Kabuto did a quick eye scan of my wound and smirked. Train Heartnet to much for you?" he sneered. I huffed.

"just fix it Kabuto, I need to report to Orochimaru." I snapped out.

"show respect to Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto retaliated. I turned y red gaze to him in a glare and he flinched a bit. He grit his teeth and activated his…power. His hand was enveloped in a blue haze and he ran it over the bullet wound, burning as it went.

"I'm surprised you haven't passed out with blood loss, Sasuke-Kun. The bullet went clean threw." Kabuto said.

"Hn" I grunted as I felt the burning rise to intense levels as the skin mended and Kabuto forced his energy into me.

"there, don't strain it or else." he said practically daring me to. Whatever.

"Hn" I grunted again turning away and making my way to Orochimaru chambers. I herd Kabuto mutter something about antisocial, arrogant brats, but chose it ignore him.

Once I reached a bigger door than all the others, I pounded on it.

"Enter" drawled a lazy voice from inside. Opining it up I entered the ever present scowl making itself known on my face.

"Orochimaru, Train got away" I said in as little words as possible.

He was silent for a bit as he mulled it over.

"how?" he finally hissed.

"he had a ally hiding who was immune to my fire." I said my eyes turning red once again. I couldn't help by notice how Orochimaru perked up at this.

"really? Immune to fire… interesting…and with Train no less… first a bio weapon and now an ally with the immunity to fire. Train sure has unusual friends…" Orochimaru mulled. Why couldn't he just let me leave? I want to eat and sleep. Kabuto's energy really burned. Stupid Kabuto.

"You will take Kairn and Sagetsu and finish the job. If possible bring me the bio weapon or the one immune to fire. They could be useful experiments…Kukuku" Orochimaru laughed. I mentally shivered. Outside I just scowled and left.

Kairn and Sagetsu huh? Two of Orochimaru's most prized experiments', that dobe wouldn't stand a chance… but not till tomorrow.

I made my way to my room removing my gear and falling into my bed, as darkness pressed on my eyes. Tomorrow I'd start the hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I'm actually surprised. After the shock wore off, and me explaining that I left, train pretty much accepted me… though it could do with the fact I bought them all a large dinner, they ate like friken starved dogs. I watched in mild amusement and disgust as they scarfed down the food. Though I really shouldn't be talking.

After they were done, Sven got down to the point while train laid there with an overstuffed belly.

"So let me get this strait, you're the one whose been searching for train." he asked. I rose an eyebrow.

"You knew?" I was a little surprised but not much, I wasn't exactly being subtitle and he is a former number.

Sven rose an eyebrow lighting a cigarette.

"Its kind of hard not to when a guy runs up asking If I knew train." he said. I face palmed. that's what I get for being cheep. Last time I hire those random kids off the street…last time I hire random people period.

I sighed.

"Well in the end I suppose I found you" I mumbled rubbing my cheek. Sven just nodded in thought.

"I am heading home." eve said suddenly setting a book she had been reading aside.

"Alright. Be careful." Sven said taking a drag of his cigarette.

Eve hummed and made her way out of the restaurant.

"So, other than the fact you're a number, why did you hunt train down?" Sven continued.

"Ahh… yes… why. Uh…" I trailed off. Why did I look for train… oh yea.

"Well train I'm your opposite."

"Huh? Opposite?" train asked confused leaning forward and propping his chin in his hands.

"Yes I was created from your DNA" I said bluntly.

"Ok…..wait…WHAT?" train yelled spazing and staring at me like I was some sort of mutant freak.

"Che, it was an experiment. I'm the first successful….test. I know there are others now but I don't know any of them personally. I was… kept under raps, per say. I guess you could say I got sick of it all. I'm to nice to be a good assassin." I babbled thoughtfully wile nibbling on a breadstick.

There was an awkward silence as train digested this information.

"Any way," I said with my moth full. "what do you do now?"

"Were bounty hunters" train said with a grin as I rose an eyebrow."

"Nice… I guess…" I said unsure how to react.

Id found train but… now what? He wasn't what I remember, he's not a cold blooded killer, with no emotions. What changed? is this why he left? Because he wanted to show emotion? Why couldn't he before? Its not like it's a rule to be emotionless. I mean look at me I'm the perfect example of a hyperactive killer…

Ahh too many questions and no answers…

"Hay do you know who that guy was? The one with the red eyes?" Sven asked taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Umm… no… I've never seen him before… but than again I don't see many people anyway." I replied shrugging. "sorry" I added just in case. Sven just shrugged.

"You're a former number, witch means you should be good at bounty hunting… right?" train asked innocently.

I couldn't help but feel as if I was about to get into something I would rather avoid…

"Um… yea, I suppose so…" I said slowly inching to the edge of my chare.

"Great! You can join us! I'm sure we can help word off the other members that will no doubt come after you!" train said with a grin.

Oh that didn't sound so bad… at least I have something to do.

Wait…

"What!"

"Yup, they came after me when I defected. They will ask you to return a few times… than try to kill you"

"Wait… they actually take the time to ask you to come back?" I asked surprised. I figured they would just send a random assassin after me, end of story. But no they actually take the time to ask… huh..

"Well whatever! Iv head enough of there bullshit! Believe it!" I shouted out waving my fist in the air for dramatic effect.

Sven chuckled and shrugged.

"Your welcome to join the group. Another helping hand can get us out of our broke state faster"

I sweat dropped and slowly nodded.

"So I'm gona get a hotel room. Meat back hear tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"Yup" train said standing stretching and walking away with Sven, leaving me to pay the bill.

X_X

_So sorry its so short!_

_You can thank__** manga freak () **__that I even got off my lazy ass and finished this chapter… although I'm not very happy about it, I've re written it like 5 times, but its leading up a fight against team Hebi… _

_On another note I'm looking for a beta, because as you can most likely tell I suck at grammar… so yea please if you're a beta and your willing to edit this, than please, please, please tell me!_

_Also thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts… you guys practically make my day. _

_Because no one else is T.T_

_REVIEW! O.O_


End file.
